


Drinking buddies

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Crossover, M/M, Male Bonding, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otevřel pusu, aby Deanovi navrhl, že by mohli někam vypadnout, pohled upřený na jeho profil. „Mého nejlepšího přítele dneska málem zastřelili,“ oznámil místo toho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking buddies

„Ještě něco dalšího?“ 

Morgan zvedl pohled k barmance, která ho vyčkávavě sledovala. Byla hezká, nejspíš někde těsně pod třicítkou. Hlavu měla nakloněnou mírně na stranu, dlouhé tmavé vlasy jí na jedné straně splývaly volně kolem tváře, na druhé je měla zastrčené za ucho. Dívala se na něj s náznakem úsměvu a Morgan věděl, že to je přesně ten úsměv, který naznačuje, že pokud by měl zájem, může na ni na konci večera počkat. A byly doby, ne tak dávno, kdy by neváhal. Jenže teď… Morgan zavrtěl hlavou a zadíval se znovu do svého piva. 

Barmanka pokrčila rameny a zamířila obsloužit někoho jiného. 

Morgan zvedl půllitr z desky baru a pomalu zakroužil jeho obsahem, zamyšlený. Kdy vlastně začal takhle odmítat ženy? Předtím, nebo až potom, co si všiml, že má Reid naprosto neuvěřitelně hnědé oči? Předtím, nebo potom, co mu došlo, že si z mladšího kolegy tak rád utahuje proto, že se mu líbí, když se Reid zadrhává a červená? Morgan si povzdychl a pořádně se napil. 

Před pár dny došlo k neuvěřitelnému a naprosto nečekanému meteorickému roji, v Kansasu (v zatracené prťavé díře v Kansasu, kde se nikdy nic nedělo) zabil místní psychopat tři ženy, než se jim ho podařilo chytit, na poslední chvíli, zrovna když se chystal zavraždit čtvrtou – takže teď měli jeden volný večer předtím, než se druhý den vrátí zase domů – a Derek lamač-dívčích-srdcí Morgan byl zamilovaný do Reida. 

Svět se řítil do záhuby. 

„V tom s tebou musím souhlasit,“ ozval se hned za ním hluboký mužský hlas ještě dřív, než si Morgan vůbec uvědomil, že tu poslední myšlenku vyslovil nahlas. „Dvojitou skotskou bez ledu,“ oslovil neznámý barmanku. „A pak mi tu nechce celou lahev.“ 

Barmanka povytáhla obočí, ale pak pokrčila rameny a odběhla splnit jeho přání, protože _pokud se chceš opít jako doga, můj problém to není_.

Muž se posadil na barovku vedle Morgana, aniž si sundal aspoň bundu. Lokty si opřel o bar a trochu se k Morganovi naklonil. „Nechtěl jsem poslouchat,“ řekl, hlas trochu chraplavý. 

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Zase tolik na tom nezáleží.“ 

Muž ho chvíli sledoval, a potom pokrčil rameny, a když před něj barmanka postavila skleničku skotské, bez zaváhání ji do sebe mlčky obrátil, ani se nezašklebil. Dvě vteřiny nato už si z donesené lahve naléval druhou a Morgana napadlo, že takovým tempem bude za půl hodiny pod stolem, ale nechal ji stát před sebou, prsty obemknuté kolem chladného skla, jako by se potřeboval něčeho pevně držet. 

„Špatný den?“ zeptal se Morgan nezávazně a pohodil hlavou směrem k mužovým prstům, které už tlakem začínaly pomalu bělat. 

Muž k němu obrátil pohled, a Morgan čekal, že mu řekne, ať se nestará. A muže to nejspíš napadlo taky, podle toho výrazu v jeho tváři, ale pak si to rozmyslel a jen si hořce odfrkl. „Tak se to dá taky říct.“ 

Morgan se mírně zamračil a prohlédl si muže o něco pozorněji. Byl vysoký, nejméně stejně jako on sám, a štíhlý, s širokými rameny, oblečený do flanelové košile, která byla vidět pod rozepnutou bundou, a džínsů s dírou na levém koleni. Vlasy měl krátké a špinavě blond, a i když nebyl Morganův typ (ne že by tedy měl Morgan nějaký svůj typ, co se týkalo mužů, do doby někdy před pár měsíci si myslel, že je dokonale heterosexuální, a veškerý jeho vkus na muže se omezoval jen na Reida, mladého, geniálního a obětavého, na Reidovy dlouhé, štíhlé prsty a hebké vlasy a velké, upřímné oči), byl nápadně hezký, s těmi příjemnými rysy, zelenýma očima a plnými rty. Ale vypadal unaveně, jako by už nějakou dobu pořádně nespal, ty zelené oči unavené a trochu zarudlé, mírné strniště na tvářích a kůže o něco víc bledá, než by měla být, takže těch několik pih, co měl rozprsknuté na nose, vystupovalo ještě výrazněji než jindy, ramena měl mírně nachýlená dopředu, jako by měl potřebu trochu se choulit sám do sebe. 

Tohle bylo víc než jen špatný den, to bylo Morganovi jasné, ale muž svůj komentář nijak nerozváděl. Místo toho k němu natáhl ruku, obličej upřímný. „Jsem Dean,“ představil se. 

Morgan přikývl, a když mu stiskl ruku, překvapilo ho, že má mozoly na bříškách prstů, stejně jako on. Mozoly od častého používání zbraně. Copak byl taky polda? Protože to byla ta lepší možnost. Klidně mohl být taky zločinec, a Morgan si nebyl jistý, co je pravděpodobnější, ale Dean nedal najevo, že by si všiml něčeho zvláštního, a vlastně na tom nezáleželo. Ne tady a ne teď. 

„Derek,“ oplatil. 

Dean se vrátil pohledem zase ke své skleničce a pomalu se napil, než ji položil zpátky na desku baru. Morgan se napil svého piva. Pár minut, během kterých si Dean stačil ještě jednou dolít (takže buď byl na alkohol zvyklý, nebo nakonec přece jen skončí pod stolem), mezi nimi bylo ticho. 

Možná, napadlo Morgana, kdyby se Deana pokusil svést… Znovu si ho prohlédl. Dean vypadal, s tím, jak prsty pořád objímal skleničku skotské, že zoufale potřebuje rozptýlit – stejně jako on – a v každém případě byl dost hezký, aby se líbil každému, kdo má aspoň minimální zájem o muže. A, koneckonců, penis je pořád penis, a kdyby se Morganovi povedlo vzít si ho do postele… Možná by se přesvědčil o tom, že to opravdu není nic pro něj, a mohl by se konečně zbavit té své fixace (Reid, Reid, Reid). Morgan si pro sebe přikývl. K čertu s tím. Možná by to mohlo vyjít. Otevřel pusu, aby Deanovi navrhl, že by mohli někam vypadnout, pohled upřený na jeho profil. „Mého nejlepšího přítele dneska málem zastřelili,“ oznámil místo toho, hlas slabý. 

Tolik k pokusu pozvat si Deana do postele. 

Dean zvedl hlavu od skotské a zadíval se na něj, oči temné. „Věděl jsem, že jsi polda,“ řekl a Morgan se málem zamračil, protože Dean nedodal žádné _polda poldu pozná_ , jak očekával. Což znamenalo, že má s policií své zkušenosti, ale do jejich řad nepatří, a z toho plynulo jen málo možností. Průměrný člověk měl mnohem víc problémů poznat policistu v civilu. 

Dean se mu podíval do očí, pak pohledem sklouzl k jeho pivu a znovu na něj. Vypadal chápavě. „Možná bys měl být spíš s ním než tady.“ 

Morgan pokrčil rameny a nekomentoval to, protože to byla pravda. Ale Reida málem zastřelili, při zatýkání, a jak dlouho by to asi trvalo, než by Morgan udělal nebo řekl něco, čeho by potom litoval? 

Dean se vrátil pohledem ke své skotské, hlavu sklopenou a ramena napjatá. „Nevím, jestli můj nejlepší přítel ještě žije,“ řekl najednou tiše a nepodíval se na něj. 

Morgan překvapeně zamrkal. „Nezkoušel jsi ho kontaktovat?“ zeptal se. 

Dean se na něj ostře podíval, ale pak si jen povzdychl. „Zkoušel jsem se i _modlit_ ,“ prohlásil tlumeně, oči tmavé a plné starostí a něčeho, co Morgan neuměl pojmenovat. „Ne že by to pomohlo.“ Roztřeseně vydechl a jednou rukou si přejel po obličeji. Prsty se mu chvěly. „Chci říct – podle všeho, co vím, je už nejspíš mrtvý. A není to tak, jako bych měl moc šanci se to od někoho dozvědět.“ 

Morgan se mírně zamračil. „Nemá rodinu? Někoho, kdo by ti dal vědět, kdyby se mu něco stalo?“ 

Dean se na něj nepodíval, jen si odfrkl, zakroužil svojí skoro prázdnou skleničkou mezi prsty, dopil ji a zase si dolil. „Jeho rodina mě nemá moc v lásce,“ řekl a bůh ví, proč byl jeho hlas najednou ne jen smutný a vyčerpaný, ale temný. „Ne že by právě teď měli rádi Case, předpokládám.“ 

Co ti dva proboha udělali, že je rodina jeho nejlepšího přítele oba dva nesnášela? „Nemůžeš ho jít hledat?“ 

Dean na něj zíral, v očích bolest a něco pronásledovaného. Člověk na rozcestí, člověk, který nic na světě nechce víc, než se zvednout a jít dál, ale nemůže se hnout z místa. 

Když Dean znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas slabý a lámal se. „Nemůžu, dokud je můj bratr pořád ještě napůl mrtvý.“ Zkřivil obličej a na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka, než je znovu otevřel a odvrátil od Morgana pohled. „Proč ti to vlastně vykládám?“ zeptal se, pořád trochu rozechvěle, ale pevněji, a potřásl hlavou. 

A to byla dobrá otázka. Ani Morgan nevěděl, proč se spolu vlastně ještě pořád baví. Dean byl cizinec, Morgan ho nikdy předtím neviděl a nejspíš už neuvidí. Ale bylo tu něco, co měli společné, Dean to měl v očích. Byl ztracený, stejně jako Morgan, nemohl se pohnout z místa, protože nevěděl jak, a chápal, _rozuměl_ a věděl, jaké to je bát se, že někoho ztratí – 

„Jsem zamilovaný do svého nejlepšího přítele,“ řekl Morgan nečekaně a polkl, oči rozšířené, protože to bylo poprvé, kdy to řekl nahlas. Sevřel prsty pevněji kolem ucha půllitru, tak pevně, až to bolelo, protože to bylo poprvé, ale bylo to tak. _Miloval_ Reida. 

Dean na něj zůstal zírat, ohromený, a potom se začal smát, hluboce a chraplavě, až se mu roztřásla ramena, a Morgan se celý napnul, než si uvědomil, že to není výsměch. Deanův smích byl hořký a bolestný, obrácený dovnitř, a když se konečně ovládl a přestal se smát, měl v očích slzy a prohru. Zhluboka oddychoval, aby se uklidnil, obrátil do sebe panáka a teprve potom se na Morgana znovu podíval. 

„Návod na katastrofu, že?“ prohodil. „Zamilovat se do nejlepšího přítele.“ 

Morgan se zamračil a zapátral v jeho obličeji. Všiml si, jak Dean odvrací pohled a jak má napjatá ramena, jako připravený k útoku – možná spíš k obraně – a jak se mu prsty opět sevřely kolem skleničky, a pootevřel rty. Dean mluvil z vlastní zkušenosti. 

„Asi ano,“ řekl tiše a nespouštěl z něj pohled. 

Napětí v Deanových ramenou trochu povolilo a on pomalu přikývl. „Vždycky to dopadne špatně, když miluješ někoho, kdo –“ Trhaně se nadechl a hlasitě polkl, pohled mu sklouzl k láhvi. Potřásl hlavou. „Vždycky to dopadne špatně.“ 

Morgan si přejel dlaní po obličeji. Deanův nejlepší přítel, muž, kterého miloval, byl pohřešovaný, pravděpodobně mrtvý, a Dean ho nemohl jít hledat, protože se musel postarat o bratra (Který byl co? Nemocný? Zraněný?). Nebylo se čemu divit, že se ten chlap dneska rozhodl pokusit se utopit ve skotské. 

Několik dalších minut pili mlčky, oba ponoření ve vlastních myšlenkách. 

„Ví to?“ přerušil Morgan nakonec ticho, a připadal si podivně zranitelný. Nervózně si odkašlal. 

Dean se na něj zmateně podíval. „Kdo ví co?“ 

„Tvůj nejlepší přítel. Ví, že ho miluješ?“ 

Dean si odfrkl. „Ví to ten tvůj?“ Nečekal na odpověď, protože mu byla zřejmě jasná (Jak by to kdy vůbec mohl Reidovi říct?), a potřásl hlavou. „Jen jsem chtěl, aby Cas zůstal,“ zamumlal, hlas slabý a chraplavý. „Aby aspoň jednou někam nezmizel.“ Znovu si zhluboka přihnul a postavil skleničku zpátky na stůl. „Nikdy nezůstane. Pokaždé, když už si myslím, že by mohl, něco se stane a –“

Přerušilo ho zvonění telefonu, nějaká stará, klasická písnička. Možná něco od AC/DC? Morgan si nebyl jistý. 

Dean se zamračil, vylovil z kapsy mobil a pár vteřin netečně zíral na číslo na displeji, beze stopy poznání, než se rozhodl hovor přijmout. 

„Dean Win –“ pokusil se ohlásit, pohledem pořád někde u Morgana, kterého najednou napadlo, jestli by měl na chvilku odejít a dopřát mu na ten telefonát trochu soukromí, ale Dean nedostal šanci pokračovat, protože byl přerušen, jen krátce, pravděpodobně jen jedním slovem, a Morgan nerozlišil jakým, povedlo se mu rozeznat jen nějaký překvapivě hluboký mužský hlas. 

Ale Dean pootevřel pusu, když ten hlas zaslechl, a oči se mu rozšířily. „Casi?“ dostal ze sebe a v obličeji se mu objevila naděje a úleva a starosti. „Casi, jsi v pořádku? Co se stalo?“ ptal se rychle a naléhavě. A ať už mu muž na druhém konci linky odpověděl cokoli, zavřel na vteřinu pevně oči a zakroutil hlavou. „ _Sakra_. Ten bastard.“ Přikývl. 

Morgan ho zaujatě sledoval, protože Cas byl přece jeho nejlepší přítel, ne? Ten, o kterém si myslel, že už ho neuvidí, že je mrtvý. 

„Sam je… Nezavřel tu zatracenou bránu. Je…“ Dean se zatvářil, jako by trpěl. „Přesvědčil jsem ho, aby to nedělal. Je na tom špatně, Casi, ale… Myslím, že se z toho dostane.“ Zhluboka se nadechl. „Co ty, jsi v pořádku? Udělal Metatron –“

Morgan se díval, jak si Dean jednou dlaní přejel po obličeji, zatímco ve druhé ruce stále svíral mobil. „Člověk? Ale to… _kruci_.“ Ramena se mu napjala. „Dobře, kde jsi? Kam –“ Cas zřejmě odpověděl, protože Dean vypadal, jako by v duchu rychle počítal vzdálenost. „Pár hodin. Budu tam nejpozději do rána, takže – Jsi tam v bezpečí? Jsi v bezpečí, tam, kde jsi?“ zeptal se, hlas roztřesený, jako by se ptal na nejdůležitější věc na světě. „Je mi jedno, jestli je to bezpečné _pro mě_ , Casi, nechápeš to? Je fuk, jestli máš křídla nebo ne, pro mě jsi pořád ještě můj anděl. Nemůžeš přede mnou utíkat, abys mě chránil, jako v Očistci. Takže zůstaň tam, kde jsi. Někde v bezpečí, a počkej na mě.“ Dean polkl. „Odvezu tě domů. Sakra, Casi, máme pro tebe připravený i _pokoj_ ,“ dodal slabě, poslechl si odpověď, prchavě se usmál a ukončil hovor. 

Ale ne na dlouho, protože o pár vteřin později měl mobil u ucha znovu. „No tak, zvedni to, dělej,“ brblal tlumeně. „No tak – Kevine, to jsem já. Můžeš – můžeš se tak den postarat o Sama?“ Dean se odmlčel a dlouze, unaveně vydechl. „Cas je naživu, zrovna mi volal. Je… Kevine, je člověk. Musím pro něj, nemůžu ho –“ Na chvíli byl Dean potichu, pak se zatvářil vděčně. „Díky, Kevine. Vrátím se hned, jak to půjde. Dej pozor na Sama.“ 

Dean strčil telefon do kapsy, vytáhl peněženku a hodil na bar pár bankovek, zbytečně moc za nedopitou lahev, ale zdálo se, že je mu to jedno. Jen chtěl zaplatit, aby mohl co nejrychleji vypadnout a vyrazit zachránit muže, kterého miluje. 

Nacpal peněženku zase do kapsy, skotská zapomenutá, vstal z barovky, a pak se obrátil k Morganovi, oči trochu přivřené, ale upřímné. „Díky,“ prohlásil tlumeně. „Rád jsem tě poznal, Dereku, opravdu. Jsi fajn chlap.“ Křivě se usmál a obrátil se k odchodu, na poslední chvíli si to ale rozmyslel. „Měl bys jít za ním. Pokud na tvého přítele dneska stříleli, asi by byl rád, kdyby byl někdo s ním.“ 

Morgan na něj chvíli zíral. „Máš pravdu,“ přikývl, dopil zbytek piva, nechal na pultu peníze a spolu s Deanem vyšel z baru. 

Přede dveřmi se k němu Dean znovu otočil. „Běž za ním,“ zopakoval, a aniž čekal na odpověď, zamířil ke klasickému černému autu. 

Morgan se díval, jak odjíždí, kdoví kam, a potom zamířil do hotelu. 


End file.
